This is Real Life
by Crystal-Eyes-93
Summary: Sophie fell for Jax, and Jax fell for her. But with Gemma trying to protect her sons heart, and Tara's return on the horizon, can their budding relationship make it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Please read this! It has a few things you need to know!  
>1. I own nothing except Sophie. Any songs or things you recognise aren't mine.<br>2.I'm using the name Sophie again, mainly because I really like the name.  
>3. This story has no relation to Bed of Roses. Don't compare them, they are not connected.<br>4. This is a Jax/OC. I don't like how Tara made it seem like she was doing his a favour by taking him back. Tara only left for 5years, not 10. Jax is 24, Sophie is 18. This is set a year before Season 1.  
>5. Review! I don't know how improve if you don't tell me!<p>

"Speech" 'Thoughts'

Chapter one

"Sophie, Ima smudged her make-up again, can you fix it? We need to start filming as soon as!" Luann asked me with a sigh, I shook my head hearing the irritation in her voice, Ima was always smudging her make-up or acting up when things didn't go her way. She was a complete diva who thought the world should revolve around her and whenever something didn't go her way she would act up and refuse to perform and make everyone else's life difficult. Luckily, Luann never brought Ima's act and told her to get her act together, Luann was always very blunt in what she said.

Luann Delaney was my boss, mentor and mother figure. I'd met her when I was only 13years old; I was sitting in the park drawing whatever caught my eye, when I saw her sitting on one of the benches looking heartbroken. I could practically feel the heartbreak pouring off of her, the amount of emotion was so real I couldn't help but feel sad for her. So I drew her exactly as I saw her, tears and all. Drawing was always a passion of mine - probably why I eventually became a make-up artist. It was my release from reality. When I had finished drawing, I wrote a quote on it I'd heard once that'd had stuck with me since I heard it, in calligraphy among the clouds on the picture above Luann's head. It read;  
><em>God doesn't give you the people you want,<em>  
><em>he gives you the people you need,<em>  
><em>to help you,<em>  
><em>to hurt you,<em>  
><em>to leave you<em>  
><em>to love you<em>  
><em>and to make you the person you were meant to be.<em>

I'd walked over and gave her the picture and a tissue for the tears running down her face, and just spoke to her. I can't really remember exactly what I said, but it was just about how I loved drawing, going onto my passion for make-up and just talking about anything and everything to take her mind off whatever had her sad and since then, we'd grown very close to the point that now, we had a mother/daughter relationship most of the time while at other times we acted more like sisters. One this for sure was that Luann was my best friend.

Now, at 18 years old and fresh out of school, Luann had given me a job at her business, Cara Cara, a porn studio, doing the hair and make-up of the porn stars and sometimes, I'd have to draw on fake tattoo's to fit the look they were going for. It paid very good money and because I loved what I do, I was good at it. I even had other photographers ringing me asking me to hair and make-up for their photo shoots, I'd do the occasional one for some extra money, but I was loyal to Luann.

I sat Ima down on the make-up chair ignoring her whining, I absolutely hated working with her but I had to fake a smile and get it over with, it was my job after all and I had to be professional.

The only reason she was playing up today was because the guy she usually worked with wasn't available, so she had to work with someone else. She was pathetic. I touched up her eye liner and removed the streaks from her face, before nodding in approval and sending her off for filming.

I noticed Luann talking to some Son's and was slightly on edge with nerves, I'd never met them before, but working in this business I'd heard _all_ about them. Practically all the porn actors always attended the SAMCRO parties, and the day after while doing their hair and make-up I'd get to hear from all the girls about their late night memories. I ignored them and started to clean up my work space with disinfectant- it was better safe than sorry in this industry, my area was always very messy around noon, mainly because first thing in the morning I had to do all the girls hair and make-up ready for the day so my work area always looked messy, so on any quiet time while the filming was going on I'd clean up as much as I could.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see the Son's wondering around, watching the different scenes been filmed while Luann headed over to my area, followed by a woman I knew to be Gemma. My work area was one of the cleanest places in the building, I'd made it comfortable to work in, I figured I spent most of my time here so I should at least like the space, I had wooden frames put up which I covered with pink and white silk, creating a smallish room for me, the chairs were the cleanest here and the most comfortable, so if Luann wasn't directing she usually sat around here with me.

By the time they'd walked over, I could feel Gemma's eyes on me; I played ignorant and continued to wipe down the make-up dusted surfaces, making sure there was no trace of make-up left on the mirror and counters. I heard them chatter quietly to each other before I heard some heavy boots walking over to us as well.

"Christ Luann, please tell us she's legal" I heard a deep voice exclaim. I looked up to see a man with grey hair looking at Luann wide eyed but pointing at me, I recognised him as Clay from what the porn stars had told me.

"She's 18 if that's what you mean" Luanne told him defensively, I smirking slightly, the cops had thought the same thing when they received an anonymous tip Luann hired under aged girls – which, for the record was a complete lie.

"Good, don't need any trouble because you hire underage pussy" Wait, what? He thought I was a porn star? I couldn't help it, I giggled, I saw the guys turn their eyes to me, I gave a small smile.

"I don't ah, perform, I do the hair, make-up and fake tattoos for the filming" I told him, still giggling slightly.

"Yeah, believe me I've got so many film's I could throw her in, and she fit's the specifics for many clients ask for, real tit's, natural blonde, blue eye's the whole girl next door, naughty babysitter and schoolgirl look - but she doesn't act" Luann sighed shaking her head, she had been trying get me act since my birthday, but I'd always turned her down. It just wasn't my thing.

"Shame, I'd defiantly buy that" A guy with wild black hair and cold blue eyes spoke up, eyes that were currently locked on my chest, Luann insisted I wore clothes she helped me pick out, which I honestly didn't mind as Luann had great style - when she wasn't trying get me in leather miniskirts. Normally I'd dress myself however we had inspectors come round today to make sure the building was up to standard and that all health and safety rules were been followed including that all the actors were clean.

So I was wearing a bright green sleeveless top with a circle neckline, a blue skirt with green, purple and red flowers printed all over it and bright red 5 inch heels. It sounds really odd, but it looked brilliant paired together.

"Tig, behave" a guy with blonde hair and a goatee - Jax, chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

Tina, a raven haired girl, came bouncing over. She was very ditzy and air headed but she was a sweetheart and despite been slightly annoying she was one of the nicer actors.

"Luann, Ima's refusing to perform, she says she'll only work with Den" She spoke in a high pitched voice that was slightly screechy, before skipping off to the couches the performers sat when they had some free time.

"Damn it, I've had enough of that girl" Luann muttered, looking around for a moment and down at the clipboard she had in her hand that contained all the information for today, what films were been shot and who was staring in what.

"Lyla! Get your hair and make-up done, I want you replace Ima, Sophie, give her innocent schoolgirl look" Lyla was my all-time favourite performer, she was so sweet and honest and would tell you exactly what she thought of you, she walked over as I sorted through the outfits on the rack, I saw the sons getting comfortable on the sofa's but decided to ignore them and focus on what I was paid to do. I pulled out a white blouse with a tie and a plaid skirt, a typical school girl look.

I passed her the outfit and she changed into it, wrapping a dressing gown around her as she walked out from behind the changing screens. I gave her baby pink lip - that wouldn't rub off, red blush on her cheeks and white highlighter to bring out the blue in her eye's, I curled her hair and put it in pig tails on the back of her head, before sending her off for filming.

I grabbed my 'on the go' make up bag and did my rounds, going to each set and making sure that the hair and makeup was still how it should be. By the time I'd finished my round and gone back to my area the Sons and Luann were over by the doors talking.

When I finished my work, I made sure I had cleaned my area completely and packed my bag ready to go, Luann usually gave me lifts but since the Sons were still here talking to her I decided to walk home.

"Luann" I called to gain her attention as I was walking over to her, "I'll walk home tonight" I told her, smiling at her.

She looked at the clock in surprise "Oh! I didn't realise how late it was! I'll give you a ride; it's starting go dark, you don't know whose going to be out at this time!" I just smiled at her concern; it was nice to have someone care about you.

"It's fine! It's not that dark yet Luann, just stay and talk" I brushed her off, I knew she loved talking to them, but because the business was booming she was too busy see them that often.

"I'll give her a ride" The blonde, Jax, spoke up "You live on seventh right?" I nodded "that's not that far out, I'll take her" he directed to Luann, who nodded and thanked him.

"I'm fine, honest!" I was ignored.

"That would be great Jax" Luann spoke up

"I don't need a ride!" I protested again, some of the guys smiled at my attempts.

"Don't worry about it, a friend of yours is a friend of the club" he told her

I just sighed and crossed my arms "I wonder what I'll use my power of invisibility for…" The ones actually paying attention to me laughed, the others looked and raised eyebrows at me, and I just smiled innocently, before Jax led me to his bike, and started towards my house. I couldn't help but notice how nice he felt, I felt his toned stomach under his shirt, and nearly moaned out loud. He. Was. Ripped.

3rd POV.  
>Unfortunately what Sophie failed to notice was the glares aimed at her. Gemma was not a stupid women at all, and she had picked up on the way her son's eyes lingered a little too long on the young girl and the way his eyes studied her like she was the shiny new toy that he wanted. Gemma pursed her lips, this could be trouble, Jax was only just getting over Tara and it had been 5 years since she ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped on it. One thing Gemma new for sure was that she would not allow this girl to hurt her son, and she would do everything she could to make sure they didn't get attached to one another until Gemma had approved of the girl. She wouldn't let her son get hurt again.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N the house mentions is Jax's house in season one, in this story he lives at the clubhouse.**

**To those who have reviewed and added me to alerts, Thank you so much! It really does make my day!**

Jax POV

When we first walked in Cara Cara, I noticed the blonde bombshell first, she looked real - I mean, of course she was real but she didn't look fake. Most of the croweaters looked plastic, the porn stars were alright for easy lays, but the thing with both the croweaters and porn stars was that they were loose and they always came with some type of drama or caused some drama, the girl Luann called Sophie seemed natural and down to earth, but looking at her, and how she held herself, you could tell she wouldn't back down easily and she was confident in her own skin - that made her a whole lot more attractive to me.

I heard her say she didn't perform and she was 18, and was secretly pleased, I mean, she worked in a porn studio, but didn't seem bothered by the half-naked girls wondering around. I looked over her, getting a good look - I knew some of the guys would see who could bed her first with her not been a porn slut, usually I'd join in, but there was something about her that made me want to keep her around.

I was planning ways to get her alone so we could talk when she came over and told Luann she was walking home, I took my opportunity and told her I'd give her a ride.

I had her on the back of my bike and couldn't help but compare it to when I had given Tara a ride. I winced internally, Tara was a sore subject and it always really pissed me off. I gave her everything, thinking she was the one for me, I didn't notice the fact she was manipulating me, trying to make me into the perfect boyfriend for her, someone she could show off, someone she could say she 'fixed'.

It wouldn't work, as soon as she told me I had to choose between the club and her, unfortunately for her, the club was in my blood, I'd hope she would realise that, the club was who I was, without the club I was nobody - she didn't understand that. So she left, hoping I would chase after her, but I refused to play her games and let her leave. I'm just glad I never put my crow on her like she wanted me to, Ma protested it so much so I decided to wait - good job I did.

But when Tara rode bitch on my bike, she was always stiff and awkward, Sophie fit against me, she seemed comfortable and like she belonged there. I shook my head; I needed get these thoughts gone, before today I didn't even know Sophie existed. But then again, that was the difference between me and the other guys, I wanted someone to go home to, someone who understood the club - who understood me. I'd never admit to this though, the guys would never let me live it down.

I pulled up outside her house, I wasn't a stalker or anything, I just knew where she lived, Luann had come to the club asking for a loan a while ago to buy a house, we'd agreed since Luann was an old Lady, she paid us back in instalment's until was completely paid off, turns out Luann bought it for Sophie, and Sophie paid her back.

I pulled up the three bedroom house and pulled up in front of the garage, it was a nice house; I was considering buying one myself but in the end i decided against it. I turned my bike off and steadied the bike while she got off. I saw her hesitate by my side

"Erm, I just want to say thanks…for the ride" I smiled at her, she looked cute when she stuttered

"Don't worry about it darlin', Luann said you're like family to her, which means the Son's look out for you"

"Hey, you wanna come in for a bit?" She asked softly, biting her lip and twirling a piece of her hair around her finger, she looked so adorable

"Sure" I got off my bike and followed her inside, it was nicely done, it looked cosy and the house smelt like fresh bread. I head the pitter patter of paws and saw two small fur balls come running towards us. I looked closer and realised they were husky puppies, you couldn't mistake them, they were both black and white with blue eyes, they came up to just above my ankles. She shut the door before she stooped down, careful of the fact she was wearing a skirt, and scooped them up into her arms. She stood, and kicked her heels off by the door.

"Sorry about them, they get excited easily, do you mind taking your boots off?" She asked, when I nodded she turned, carrying them into the kitchen. I kicked my boots off by the door, her floors looked clean and my boots were muddy so I understood why. I smiled, she places the dogs on the floor and threw down a squeaky toy for them and they both pounced on it causing me to laugh.

x

Sophie POV

I heard Jax laugh and smiled to myself, I'd never spoke to him before but when I saw him around down he always looked so depressed.

"Don't be fooled, they're little buggers" I told him, he looked up at me and I couldn't help but notice how blue his eyes were. "You want a drink? or something to eat? You can help yourself to the muffins" I told him, I had a passion for cooking and had woken up early this morning, so I had made some fresh bread and some muffins, which I'd left on the island in the kitchen.

"Coffee, please" He asked, picking up a muffin and taking a huge bite. "These are really good, where'd you get them?" He asked, quickly finishing the first and moving on to another.

"I made them" I told him, pleased I had another opinion other than mine.

"What else do you cook?" He asked as I placed a coffee in front of him, sitting next to him with my hot chocolate and a packet of dog treats.

"Whatever I'm in the mood for" I giggled a bit, "I woke up early so I made muffins and bread"

"You should make some and bring the garage, the guys will love it, Bobby's the only one who usually cooks, it's be nice someone bring something round for him" he told me, giving me a charming grin.

"Hmm let me see" I muttered as i stood up and rummaged through my cupboards. "I have everything for chocolate brownies" I told him, looking at him over my shoulder. "I could make them up for you" I attempted to walked back over to him but I'm pretty sure it looked more like i was dancing as I tried to avoid the dogs that were chasing my feet.

"What're their names?" Jax asked, nodding towards my little terrors

"Sugar's the girl and Spice is the boy" I told him, giving them a treat each when they responded to their names. We just chatted for an hour, getting to know each other, I was shocked to find out he was actually very nice, we had a lot in common which surprised me, it was so easy to talk to him.

When he left - after Jax telling me he'd swing by for the brownies in the morning, I put the dogs in their cage, I had to at night while they were puppies, otherwise they'd chew everything up. I went for a shower before going to bed. I couldn't get Jax out my head. I fell asleep thinking about his blue eyes.

x

I woke up at 7am, it had become a habit for me to wake up early, unlike most people I never had a problem getting up in the morning, I was a morning person - I always loved it as I found it very peaceful. I got dressed in black jeans and a white tank top, nothing special really. I didn't put on any makeup and pulled my hair back in a messy bun on the back of my head.

I headed downstairs, putting the pup's food down first before opening the cage; I gave them a fuss before they ran off to get their breakfast. I laughed at them, they were an 18th birthday present from Luann, she said since I didn't put myself out there and wouldn't let her set me up on a date she had to get me some company. They were still puppies but they were growing more and more each day.

I put the kettle on and made myself a cup of tea whilst I ate a left-over muffin for breakfast before munching on a banana while I heated the oven up for the brownies. Cooking was my secret release; I could lose myself in the processes and never worry about anything; it used to be drawing but since it's involved in my job I decided to find an alternate source of release.

The brownies were in the oven, so I drank my tea and took the dogs out for a quick walk around the block, when we got back I threw down a squeaky toy for them play with. I sighed thinking what I could cook now while I made myself another drink.

I internally shrugged and started to make some pies. I had apple, blueberry and strawberries that needed to be used. I cooked up an apple pie, creating an apple shape out of pastry and putting it on the top so you could tell what it was, a blueberry pie and some smaller strawberry tarts. I packed them all in carry containers. Just as I was about put the lids on there was a knock on the door. I shooed the dogs out the way and opened the door to see Jax.

"Hey, come on in" I opened the door wider letting him slip in. He bent down and made a big fuss of the dogs, before following me into the kitchen.

"You've been busy" he chuckled, looking into the pots.

"Yeah, I made some pies too" I told him "Feel free have muffin if you're hungry" I told him, gesturing to the muffins, when I turned back around I noticed he'd had two.

"So I told the guy's you were cooking something for them, I had to force them stay there and not follow me" he chuckled, obviously remembering what happened. I smiled, "You'll have let me know what they think!"

"Will do, but if they like them, they'll keep wanting more" he smirked. I just laughed and put the lids on the containers.

"Will you be alright with these on your bike?"  
>"I brought my ma's car, so I wouldn't ruin them; I'm also taking you work"<p>

"Oh, let me just get my bag ad shoes, then I'm ready go" I put on white material, wedge heels, I grabbed my bag and a knitted cardigan that was very comfy and went to the kitchen. I saw Jax on the floor playing with the dogs.

"They like you" I giggled as he looked up startled.

"Damn, didn't hear you coming" he stood up. I grabbed some treat balls for the dogs, and hid them around the house to keep them occupied throughout the day, before following Jax out the house, both carrying containers, and into a sleek black car. We sat in comfortable silence until we arrived at Cara Cara.

"Hey" Jax said when we pulled up, "What time you off work?" He asked, looking less confident that before.

"6 o'clock why?"

"I'll pick you up, maybe we could do something.." He licked his lips, looking at me

"Sure, I'll cook for us" I opened the door and hesitated, before leaning over and kissing his cheek and a "Thanks for the ride" before quickly getting out and walking into work, not daring to look back and unable to hide the grin from my face.

x

Jax POV

I drove back to the garage with a grin on my face, happy she wanted see me tonight. I laughed slightly because as soon as I pulled up the guys were suddenly outside, and as soon as I opened the door questions were thrown about where the brownies were. I reached in the back and pulled out the containers, leading everyone inside the clubhouse.

"Alright boys" Ma coughed deliberately "and Ma, we have brownies, Apple pie, Blueberry pie and Strawberry tarts" I sat them on the table, pulling the lids off as I named them. Ma started directing everyone, dishing out the food that was quickly a memory.

"Wow, she can cook" Tig stated, there were three things Tig loved, The Club, Girls and Food. So that was a huge compliment from him.

"Hey you think she'll give me the recipe to the pie?" Bobby asked, rubbing his stomach, causing laugher around the room.  
>"Maybe we should go thank her" Clay suggested "there isn't much work around here" He added, nods of agreement went around the room, and we all stood to head for our bikes, I handed ma her keys and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading to my own bike.<p>

x

Sophie POV

Today was very busy at work; plus it seemed to drag, maybe it was the excitement for tonight. After my normal morning rush Luann told me I had to do a full back dragon tattoo on Tina, to go for a mysterious bad girl look. It was now approaching an hour and half from after I started, and I only had the outline done and had about half the colour done, there was so much detail going into but it had to look real otherwise the client wouldn't pay.

I sighed sitting straight and stretching my back, groaning when it cracked before wiping the back on my hand over my forehead. This was really hard work, I didn't have a picture go off, I just got told to go a realistic dragon tattoo. I was pleased with how it was going. It was strange, thinking so much detail going into a porno, but you'd be surprised at how much people would pay for tattoos.

I continued, completely absorbed in my work, I didn't hear the Son's arrive, or them talking to Luann, or them standing behind me. I did however hear their surprised remarks at how good it was, drawing had always been my forte, I was rubbish at math and science - but art and design was my speciality. I managed to keep myself from jumping and looked up at them, grinning at their surprised faces.

Luann looked smug "I told you she was good"

"You ever considered doing tattoos?" The bald one, who was covered in tattoos asked

"No, the thought of doing one on someone and going wrong puts me off, it's permanent so it's not like I can just use a make-up wipe and take it off" I told him honestly.

"How many mistakes you made on that one?" He asked nodding to the dragon, eyebrow raised.

"Well, none but I might, plus it's not like I can practise to see if I can do it" I told him, when it came to my art, perfect was never good enough to me.

"You can practise on me, not like you'd notice if it went wrong" He smirked, it was true, he had so many tattoos they merged together, but you could still see every detail, he was a walking piece of art.

I grinned, hearing the conversation above my head as I continued working. After another 45minutes, the tattoo was done and dry, and it had been sprayed with a sealant to stop it smudging, it could only be taken off with these special wipes that broke the sealant.

xxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxox xoxxoxxoxxoxxoxx

It had been a month since that day, the dinner with Jax had gone amazingly, I felt like I'd known him for years, and since the dinner he'd come mine nightly unless he was on a run, he'd gotten in the habit of picking me up from work on his way to mine when his shift finished at the garage. I'd gotten talking to the sons, finding it easy to get along with all of them, I wasn't sure how they felt about me, but I was starting consider them friends of mine.

But right now, I was walking to a diner in town, to meet up with Gemma; she'd summoned me for lunch, just me and her. Jax told me she would probably want to do this to see if she trusted me. That made me nervous, I knew her opinion of me would make a difference, but what made me more nervous was the fact I was developing feelings for Jax, and I didn't want screw it up with Gemma and mess everything up!

A/N Review please


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry for the wait! Review xx

Sophie POV

I made it to the diner and not seeing her car in the parking lot made me breathe a sigh of relief. I wasn't late. I went in and got the corner booth in the back, and texted Jax to let him know I was here as he requested. I was really starting to like him more and more as the days past, he wasn't just a handsome face anymore, I'd gotten to know him and I loved what I found.

Luann had me take a first aid course, it was required there to be one at any business all the time, and she had decided me to do it, as well as two other people and herself, It was fun, we got taught to do everything, more than was required, from cleaning a wound, to butterfly stitches - although in my opinion it was because the instructor was two young men and it was only us girls in the session. It was funny, watching the two girls flirt with them to the point they forgot what their names were.

Sugar and Spice had grown so much in the last month; they were now four months old and were up to my knee. They were growing very quickly, though the vet had told me at their last check-up it was normal due to the fact their parents were both very large dogs.

I smiled to myself when my phone lit up with a text form Jax, just saying 'Don't worry, it'll be fine. See you later' nothing special but it still made my heart flutter.

I saw Gemma's car pull into the lot and took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves, she'd always been nice to me, but I'd been given a run down from Luann about Tara leaving and how Gemma had gotten very over protective of her son's heart. I didn't blame her, it sounded like Tara had ripped his heart out. Luann had told me in secret that she thought Gemma saw me as another Tara, someone who would try to change her son and pull him from the club, we both knew that wasn't true, but I told Luann I could understand why she'd think that.

She walked in and spotted me instantly, it wasn't hard; I was wearing a hot pink tank top and black shorts with heels. I wasn't ashamed of my body, I was confident in my own skin. I'm not saying I'm drop dead gorgeous, but I liked the way I looked.

"Hey Gemma" I greeted with a smile, standing up to hug her.

"Hey Baby, you ordered yet?" She asked, sitting down next to me.

"No, I was waiting for you get here" I told her, watching as she waved over an over- eager waitress.

After we ordered we fell into a slightly awkward silence. She was staring at me, as though trying to see through me, I decided to break the silence and get it all out in the open.

"I'm not Tara" I told her. Watching her face carefully, watching the emotions cross her face. She leaned back against the seat and made no move to talk; I took this as a sign to continue. "I don't want to hurt Jax, at all. I like him a lot Gemma, I'm not going say I'll never hurt him, I mean, we can't predict the future, but I do know that I've never felt like this before. I want to be with him - if he'll have me, but I'm not going to pursue anything with him while he's still hurting over her." I sat back, sipping on my orange juice the waitress brought over after we ordered.

After a moment of silence she spoke, "She hurt him bad when she left; I'm not going into it, that's for him to do. But I had to watch as my son was broken, and I couldn't help him, he lost himself. But then he met you, he started to get better, he was happy again. He's depending on you, to always be there, can you do that? I don't think he could recover twice and I refuse to see my son get hurt again, as much as I like you - if you hurt my son, you better pray I don't find you" I saw the seriousness and determination in her eyes.

"I'm not leaving Gemma, Charming is my home. And as long as Jax want's me, I'll be there." I told her, keeping my eyes locked on her, almost willing her to see the promise in my eyes.

"Good" she nodded "Family dinner tonight, and as a request from the entire club, bring desert. Jax will pick you up" She said, smirk playing on her lips. I laughed as we fell into an easy, light conversation.

x

Once I got home, I threw on some tight running shorts and went to the kitchen. After putting fresh food and water down for the dogs I got out my cook book. Everything I had every cooked was written in this book, the name, recipe and how well it turned out as well as any changed I made to the recipes over time.

I decided to do a mixture of deserts, Gemma told me Donna, Opie's old lady, would be there, despite Opie been in Jail. She was bringing her two children, 5year old Ellie and 3year old Kenny. I decided to make some cupcakes for the kids, decorated as the cookie monster as Gemma told me that was their favourite show.

For the adults, I went with lemon drizzle cake, chocolate fudge cake and meringues with strawberry and cream toppings. It took me five hours in total, but when I was finished I was proud with myself. The cupcakes looked amazing, very realistic and I even put some cookies in its mouth. There were around 30 cupcakes, a large lemon drizzle cakes, three chocolate fudge cakes and thirty meringues. I looked at everything I'd cooked and frowned. Maybe I'd gone a little over the top, but I was nervous and wasn't sure how many people would be there, plus all the recipes were from when I had to cook large quantities.

I shook my head and ran upstairs to change, Gemma told me to dress nice but casual, so I threw on black jeans that fit me nicely, ankle boot heels and a red, strapless corset that had black lace covering it. I looked in the mirror and though I looked alright, I'd ask Jax if he thought I was too much. I put on minimal make-up and left my hair down in its natural curls.

I had just reached the bottom of the stairs when I heard a loud knock on the door. Sugar and Spice came charging from the kitchen and were jumping and scratching at the door. I laughed and shooed them out the way, opening the door to see Jax.

His eyes roamed me as his mouth dropped slightly.

"Too much?" I asked, suddenly feeling overdressed.

"No! No, you look, well, wow. You look amazing" he managed to get out, his eyes casting a gentle caress over my body.

"Thanks" I bit my lip, ushering him in. "I think I went a bit overboard with cooking though." I told him with a laugh, watching his eyes widen at all the containers sitting on the island. He shook his head and chuckled.

"It'll all be gone by morning" He grinned at me; I felt my knees weaken and looked down smiling. I grabbed my coat and put it on, it fastened at the waist and flowed out around the hips, going mid-thigh - It looked more like a dress but it was comfy and kept me warm.

After loading it all up in the car, I was about to get in when Jax grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, my chest pressed gently against his. He stared at me intently for a moment before bending down to capture my lips with his in a sweet kiss. He pulled back smirking, before reaching behind me to open the car door for me. He shut it behind me before jogging round the car to the driver's side, and with that we were heading to Gemma and Clays.

x

We pulled up and Jax told me he'd get the guys help take it all in. He opened the door and guided me in with a hand on my lower back.

"Hey look who I found!" He called out jokingly, getting the attention of everyone who loved up and grinned at me. Gemma came out the kitchen and pulled me into a hug. "Hey baby!" she looked down at my empty hands, "Where's desert?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"In the car, I went a little over the top" I told her sheepishly as she rolled her eyes, her smile telling me she didn't mean it to cause offence. She turned to the guys, "Well what you waiting for? Go get them" she ordered, dragging me to the kitchen. The guys brought it all in, loading it on a counter. I was in the kitchen with Gemma and Luann, and a bunch of other girls.

"You going take you coat of?" Luann asked, causing Gemma to look over.

"Huh, thought it was a top" Gemma admitted, as she looked it over. I unfastened the buttons and slid if off, handing it to a croweater Gemma told to take it.

"Wow, you look hot!" Luann spoke up, I laughed, not very surprised, she was honest and I could always count on her opinion.

"Thanks" I told her.

"Well, you might wanna watch out for Tig, he'll be all over you if you're not careful!" Gemma laughed.

x

After we had all eaten the guys only had good things to say about my desert. I promised to show Bobby how to cook the pies I made last time, and promised to bring any excess desert I cooked down to the clubhouse. Jax took me home on his bike. I barely remembered getting to bed; I was so tired I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next night, I was curled up on the sofa with Jax watching an old movie, I wasn't really paying attention to the screen however, but more to the small caress Jax was performing on my lower back. I could tell something was on his mind, and mustering the courage, I leaned forwards turning the TV off, before turning my attention to him. He was watching me closely, as though studying me.

"What's wrong Jax?" I asked softly, resting my hand on the side of his neck

"Ma spoke to me, about when you went to the diner.. I think you deserve know what happened with Tara" he said, forcing her name out like it was a bad taste.

"Jax, you don't have t-"  
>"I want to, I can't expect you to be with me, if you're only getting half of me" He told me, determination coating his voice, before he took a deep breath and began speaking<p>

"I thought she was the one, I loved her but she only loved what I could do for her, nobody would treat her wrong in fear of the club, I was going put my crow on her but ma' told me to wait, so I did out of respect for her. But then, one day, she told me she wanted out of charming, and that I should go with her, but the clubs in my blood - my family. She didn't understand that and left, but she made sure to tell me how much better Hale was in the sack, she'd been sleeping with him for the past few months, even though it's been nearly five years, it still hurts. I threw myself into the club, fucking anyone with a pussy, I needed to prove I was better than him." he told me, I could feel my heart break at the amount of pain in his voice; he must have really loved her. "I honestly thought I'd never find anyone else, it had always been her - and then I met you. You made everything seem a lot better, brighter and I think… I think I might love you."

"I think I love you too Jax" I told him, unable to stop a small grin on my face, he leant towards me, his hand cupping my face as he brought his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. I smiled bigger, kissing him back.

He pulled away looking at me closely, "You know what this means right?"

I nodded my head in response, no more friendly flirting, I was his. I was Jax Teller's girlfriend. I couldn't stop the grin from forming on my face.

"Good" He responded, dipping his head to capture my lips again.


End file.
